


Moves Like Jagger

by SailorLestrade



Series: Requests [41]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Dancing, F/M, Get Lucky, Party, guys night out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-02
Updated: 2015-01-02
Packaged: 2018-03-04 20:36:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3088271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SailorLestrade/pseuds/SailorLestrade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki is forced to a guys night out</p>
            </blockquote>





	Moves Like Jagger

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Deutsch available: [Moves Like Jagger](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5654254) by [DaintyCrow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaintyCrow/pseuds/DaintyCrow)



“No.” Loki said. “I am not going on a “guys night out” or whatever it is you mortals call it.” He flipped through a Midgardian magazine.

“Oh, come on Reindeer Games.” Tony said. “You might even get lucky.” Loki looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

“Lucky?” He asked. “What does my luck have to do with attending a function with you guys?” Tony facepalmed then.

“Come on man.” Clint said. “Bruce and Thor are going. Do you really want to stay here with Nat and Pepper and have…feelings?” He seemed to shudder at the word. “You, me, Tony, Steve, Thor, and Bruce. Come on.”

“Yes come with us brother.” Thor said. “We shall drink the mead of this world and have a feast.” Loki groaned.

“Why not?” He asked. “What’s the worst thing that could happen?”

****

“This is the worst thing that could happen!” Loki yelled over the loud music that was blaring. With Tony taking over the party at this club they had went to, AC/DC was playing loudly, the beer was flowing like water, and the women (and some men) were crawling all over the Avengers. And Loki was having none of it.

“Come now Loki.” Thor said. “We are all having fun. Why must you be a rotten apple?”

“Because I’m the only sane one here it seems.” Loki said. “And I’m insane.”

“Perhaps more of this excellent drink that the Man of Iron calls an Appletini will make you feel better.” Thor said. Loki shook his head and left his brother to his drinks.

And that’s when he saw you across the club from where he was lounging. You were dancing by yourself to “Highway to Hell”. You seemed to be in your own world. He couldn’t stop watching you, the way that you could move your hips to the beat. He watched as your moves changed from “Highway to Hell” to “Shoot to Thrill” and then when AC/DC became the Clash. Finally, during “London Calling”, Loki walked over to you.

“Hi.” He said. You looked at him and smiled.

“Hi.” You said, continuing dancing.

“I’m Loki.” He said. You looked into his eyes and he felt things he hadn’t felt in a long time.

“I’m (y/n).” You said. He started dancing with you, hands on your hips. When Twisted Sister’s “We’re Not Gonna Take It” came on, he leaned in close.

“Wanna get out of here?” He asked. You smirked.

“I have a car.”

****

Loki came back to the tower the next morning with a satisfied smile on his face and plans to see you again the next night in a quieter setting. Thor was passed out on the couch. Tony was making coffee. Steve, Bruce, and Clint had all made it back to their rooms, Bruce and Clint sleeping it off. But they all came out and woke up as soon as Loki came home.

“Ah, look who it is.” Tony said.

“Brother, where were you?” Thor asked. Tony laughed.

“He was getting lucky.” Tony said, looking at Loki wearing the same clothes he had the night before. But Loki looked confused.

“What is with the luck again?” He asked. “I had sex. That’s it.”


End file.
